


i'll never get tired of you

by Owlmelette



Series: ad(o)rabble [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: At least I hope it comes across that way, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I try to veer away from the drama but yes drama, Merry Christmas???, and then it gets punny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlmelette/pseuds/Owlmelette
Summary: Piper McLean spends Christmas alone.





	i'll never get tired of you

Piper fishes her keys out of her bag, a long day of keeping herself busy trailed behind and her empty flat stares back at her. Annabeth visited her dad for the holidays and said that she'd be back as soon as she could. The blonde has never broken a promise but when Piper presses the button to listen to her voicemail, her friend's remorseful voice is on the other line and loosing her streak of unbroken oaths.

"It's fine," the brunette mutters into empty space and switches the lights on. She then prepares dinner. Annabeth was the only company she was looking forward to tonight and seeing that she wasn't there, Piper only fries half of the tofu she's bought, and tosses in some buttered asparagus and carrots.

When she's finished, she switches her fairy lights on to make her setting more romantic that it was tragic. The great Tristan McLean had called in last week to apologize that he would be flying out of the country to a holiday fair he had been invited to. This wasn't the first time but Piper wished she could steal some of his time as easily as a BMW. Leo was going to visit Esperanza and had left the other day. Hazel, Frank, and Jason had somewhere to be.

And maybe keeping herself busy for the majority of the day did not keep her from being lonely a few hours before midnight while she's sipping wine and sighing at the rising moon.

It barely feels like Christmas during this early evening and Piper is trying to be grateful for being able to go to bed early but there's a knock on her door and before Piper makes it to the peephole, the sound of guitar strings and a Christmas carol reaches her ears.

Piper glares at nothing in particular but heat begins to color her cheeks as she opens the door.

"Merry Christmas, Beauty Queen," Leo says when he's done with the song.

The girl tries to act aloof. "I thought you weren't going to be here til New Year's." Whenever Leo visits the place where he and his mom used to live, he'd stay for a week.

"Mi madre says I should spend Christmas with you." There's a faint smile on his face as he pins his guitar pick in between three strings. "Also, Annabeth is such a great friend."

It feels sorely timed but Piper starts crying. Leo gives her the softest smile and opens his arms out for her. "Come here, my best friend." Piper nuzzles her face against his neck, breathing out a sigh of gratitude and relief when his arms encircle her waist.

"Last time I checked, you were my boyfriend," she says in between sniffles.

"And that, too."

"Idiot."

"I brought tofu burgers!" Leo announces while swaying the two of them back and forth.

-

Dinner is playing footsie underneath the table and eating leftover pasta with tofu burgers because Piper developed a sudden craving after crying her heart out. It's colder than usual in Los Angeles and they dress warm for the night.

"What kind of horses only go out after dusk?"

"Nightmares. And shut up, Leo. I'm trying to enjoy your company," Piper whispers as they're curled up on the couch rewatching Lord of the Rings.

"Well, what are Santa's elves called _collectively_?" He never knows when to give up.

"A small group. That's the second time you've said that tonight," she deadpans and reaches for the popcorn bowl.

"You're horrible."

"The audience is only as good as the performer."

Leo sits up and looks at her. "So you're getting tired of my jokes?"

Piper reaches for the remote and pauses the movie. "They haven't been running through my mind, so no."

He stares at her for a few moments and after a few beats, he reaches for the remote and continues watching Frodo and Sam trekking up a steep slope.

"But it was funny," Piper scowls.

"In what universe?" he says without looking at her.

She scoffs. "I am a tad bit funnier than you are!"

"You are a tad bit _not_ , Pipes," he turns to her.

"Am, too," Piper declares and hits him with a throw pillow.

"So this is how we're gonna play, huh?" Leo returns the throw and the pillow lands squarely on her face.

Soon, they greet midnight with breathless laughs and spilled popcorn, Piper's disheveled hair a result of several pillows thrown in her direction. Leo feels like he's gonna win but Piper tackles him to the couch in an attempt to foil his plans.

He falls with a loud thud, Piper splayed on top of him and repeatedly yelling: "Smackdown!"

Leo's still catching his breath when Piper leans down and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're the best."

Later on, when they've cleaned the popcorn strewn across the floor, Leo pulls her in for a proper kiss. "We're the best, Pipes."

They forgot all about their presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas (again)! I do hope you enjoyed this. I think I changed the plot at least three times before being really satisfied with where this plot was going. Please do leave your comments and suggestions; I love reading 'em.


End file.
